Home
by RoodieWeasley
Summary: Living in the cold lifestyle she left her friends and family for, Hermione makes the decision to go back home but is scared that the people she loves the most will never truly forgive her for leaving them without an explanation. Don't really know where this one is going so I'll just see what happens :)
1. Chapter 1

How did this happen? How did she get to be so helpless? What could be so bad that someone would resort to inflicting this punishment on themselves every other night?

Now, lying on this old, springy mattress Hermione Granger thought she had hit rock bottom. The sweaty, dark body that was suffocating her and pinning her down to the bed was meant to make her feel better. But she only felt numb.

He wasn't unattractive. In fact when she saw him at first, she was pleasantly surprised. But he was no Ron.

Ron was intense and loving, this guy was rough and dominating. How could she chose this over the sweet caress of Ron's finger tips on her cheek, or the husky warmth of waking up in his arms every morning?

After the war, Hermione had spent three months living at The Burrow with the Weasley's and then six months living in Grimauld Place with Harry and Ron.

That was two years ago.

She left. Left her best friends without a real explanation.

Hermione and Ron had admitted their feelings for each other during the final battle at Hogwarts, and continued their relationship until the day she left.

They were perfect together. They still had their infamous rows frequently, but they wouldn't be Ron and Hermione if they didn't. He was amazing to her, he treated her like a Queen. And she treated him like the King he never thought he could be.

So what made her leave?

Hunger.

I strange craving for something more. But she had everything. An amazing boyfriend, phenomenal friends, an adopted family that love her like their own. So what could she possibly want?

What could she possibly gain from picking up random guys on the streets of Dallas, Texas, in her skimpy, cliché, cowgirl get-up?

She would spend her nights either fucking random strangers, partying in the more sketchy clubs with random strangers, or drinking and taking drugs, with random strangers.

The words 'random strangers' seems to crop up a lot here doesn't it?

The craving to be unknown and be able to go unrecognized pulled her away from the perfect life.

Being one third of the Golden Trio mapped out the rest of her life back home. She could barely leave the house without being approached.

She handled it a lot worse that Ron and Harry.

And that's what initially drove her here.

To this man's bed. She couldn't even remember his name. All she knew was that she found him leaving a small pub on his own and he instantly took an interest in her as she approached him.

This was by far, the worst thing she could have possibly done. She never got any pleasure from the men she was sleeping with. She always lost the sense of feeling alive after taking drugs. And the alcohol just made her emotional.

After deciding she had enough, she pushed the man off of her by his shoulders.

"What the fuck?" He said outraged.

Without a word, she quickly dressed and headed for the door.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" He asked from across the room.

"Home"

* * *

**A/N I know the first chapter is really short, but I like how it ends. This will be a more intense story with a much deeper meaning but still have a light side.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark, cold and dusty. Just like it had been ever since she started living there. After packing up what little she owned, Hermione Granger stood staring at the empty apartment. It was small and other than a rickety table and an old mattress, there was no furniture.

She was really going to do it. She was really going to go home after all this time.

But would her family welcome her back? Ron, Harry, the Weasley's? Would they really want her back after everything she put them through.

Deciding she didn't care -she only wanted to see them, not their reactions- she disappearated. When she opened her eyes, she saw through the dark a tall mis-shaped building glowing in the candle light from the many windows.

The Burrow.

She was finally home. Yes, she actually lived in grimauld place, but the Burrow always felt like home to her. More than her real home in Oxford, more than Hogwarts. It was home.

Taking a deep breath, she started the long walk up the drive way. Much too soon for her liking, she arrived at the front door. All she could do was stare at it. They were all going to hate her. Hate her for leaving. Hate her for never having any contact.

She had a stack of letters in her bag that she had written. But she never sent them. She couldn't bring her self to do it, but she still kept them, so maybe one day they could all see how much she did care. That it was only a moment of weakness that made her leave, and only fear that made her stay away.

Summoning the last of her courage she knocked weakly on the door. She could hear the chatter from inside and then footsteps drawing closer.

In a matter of seconds, the door was pulled open. And there he stood. Tall, muscular, but a dull look in his eyes even with the wide smile on his face.

The smile however, dropped as soon as he saw who was there. Tears we quickly filling his bright, blue eyes, matching the ones threatening to leak from the big, brown orbs staring back at him.

How could she have done this? How could she have left him? Before she could have time to form a sentence, he had scooped her up in hisarms and was spinning her around in the air.

"Where have you been?" He whispered weakly.

Unable to answer, Hermione's tears finally fell down her cheeks as she was set back on her feet.

"Ron" She choked eventually. All noise from inside the house disappeared from her range as all she could focus on was him. He had hardly changed. He had slight stubble growing on his chin now, and a lot of the life from his eyes had left. But she could see it starting to seep back from how lifeless they were when he opened the door.

"I'm so sorry" She sobbed, crashing into his chest as her knees went weak. He held her there as his own tears began to fall.

"Hermione?" She heard from the doorway of the house. She looked up from Ron's chest to see the entire Weasley family and Harry stood there. Much like Ron, many of them had not changed at all.

Victorie was taller as she stood next to Fleur, as beautiful as ever, and in Bill's arms was another little girl she remembered as Dominique. Molly's hair was slightly grayer at the roots, much like Arthur's. Fred and George seemed to have matured since she left, but she knew they must still be the same pranksters she had come to love like brothers. Charlie was exactly like Hermione remembered since he came home permanently after the war, Percy stood with his same sophisticated persona, but like the rest of the family, he had sadness in his eyes.

As her eyes travelled over the group, they finally landed on her two other best friends. The two that had been married just weeks before her departure. As she noted the sadness and love in both of there eyes, she noticed something completely different about her honorary sister.

"Ginny? Your pregnant?" She choked out. Without responding, she turned and pushed her way through her family and into the house. Unlike what she expected to happen -which was for Harry to chase after her- he ran towards her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She could feel the tears hitting her cheek again, and like before they weren't only her own.

She felt Ron snake his arms round the two of them and they just held eachother, the three of them back together again. Like it should be.

"I'll go check on Ginny" They heard Fleur say, he French accent a lot less present than in the past.

"Please don't hate me" Hermione whispered to her two best friends in the whole world. Losing them, would mean she finally lost everything. For good this time.

She could feel them both shake their heads, causing her heart to swell with relief before she moved away slightly to look at the pair.

They looked at her with such love in their eyes. Though Ron's was a differnet kind of love. Had he not moved on? Found someone else? More tears welled in her eyes with the possibility of being with Ron again. She would never admit it to the rest of them, but she missed him the most. They had such a strong bond that nothing could break it. And she hoped to god that was still true.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where were you?" Harry blurted out after half an hour of silence. He, Ron and Hermione were sat in Ron's childhood bedroom at the Burrow for privacy before she confronted the rest of the family.

"Dalas just outside of Texas" She muttered quietly.

"Why did you leave?" Ron asked her sadly.

After another I minute or so of silence she spoke. "I couldn't handle it, everything was becoming too much and I had to get away" she said looking down.

"get away from me" Ron said solemnly.

"No, Ron it wasn't like that"

" Harry can you give us a minute please" he said without looking up from his lap.

Harry nodded and made his away out of the room, closing the doer softly.

"what did you do when you were gone?"

Hermione was shock by his question and knew there was no way she could tell him the truth.

"Not much" she whispered.

"bullshit" he sneered harshly.

"Ron-"

"Don't. I know the is no way you just sat around for two years tony dong anything. I know you better than that. Just don't lie to me" his voice breaks towards the end of his last sentence and he his back to staring at his lap.

"I'm so sorry Ron"

"Did you find someone" he asked quietly.

"Like who?"

"You know what I mean" He bit angrily.

"No one that meant anything to me" As she said this, Ron looked at her in the eyes, as if to see if she was lying or not. Suddenly he fell to his knees on the floor in tears. "Ron, please" She pleaded.

"How could you leave me" He sobbed.

"I don't know. I wanted to come back as soon as I left, but I couldn't face it" Hermione started to cry with him as she held him in a tight embrace.

"I love you" He whispered after a few moments silence.

"You wont" The pulled apart and Ron looked at her intently, confused at her statement.

Half an hour later the rest of the Weasleys were still sat in the kitchen when they heard loud footsteps descending the stairs. A few moments late they saw a fuming Ron swing the door open and charge outside. Harry quickly stood and chased after his friend.

He found him near eventually sitting on the dock by the lake behind the Burrow and joinded him on the grass.

"What happened?" He asked tentatively. When Ron didn't reply he started to get worried. "Ron, what did she say?" He asked again.

"I can't believe her" He whispered.

"Why, what has she done?" Harry asked concerned.

"Do you really want to know what she did?" He bit harshly. "While I was here, killing myself trying to find her, she was off fucking any random guy she could find" He exclaimed.

Harry stayed silent. He couldn't believe him. Hermione wouldn't do that, that wasn't like her. She loved Ron, why would she do that to him?

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course I'm fucking sure, she told me" He whispered.

"So, what are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I love her"

"Then go back to her. She came back to you" Harry then stood up and left Ron by the lake.


End file.
